


Day 278 - Come on in

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [278]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Insecure!Sherlock, Love, M/M, Slash, fight, one bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sherlock always has a hard time apologising.</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 278 - Come on in

Sherlock always has a hard time apologising. But when he does apologise (on rare occasions and naturally most of those rare occasions involve John), he has an even harder time believing that his apology was accepted.

He knew that he had to apologise this time because John hadn’t shouted, hadn’t slammed the door or gone out for ‘some air’. Instead he looked at Sherlock with a pained look, his lips pressed together so hard that they were almost white.

John is quiet for the rest of the day, but at least it is not an angry silence.

Still, when it is late and John goes to bed, Sherlock does not dare to follow. John didn’t ask him to after all. Not that he usually has to, but Sherlock thinks that maybe after a day like this, a verbal invitation should be required.

It’s 1am and he sits here on top of the stairs, in his dressing gown, looking at John’s bedroom door (they usually share one of their beds but are still arguing over which bedroom to give up) until John suddenly opens the door. They look at each other and Sherlock does not move a single muscle, he doesn’t even breathe. He only starts breathing again when John smiles and softly says, “What are you doing, idiot? Come to bed.”

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'acceptance'.


End file.
